


Trope Bingo

by gypsysue



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Trope Bingo One-shots.Again Bingo is happening. This time it's all about Tropes.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Explanation page

My Trope Bingo Square...well it's in a list here but you get the idea.

Isolated/Trapped  
Bed Sharing  
Unexpected/Oblivious BAMF  
Episode Tag  
Found Family   
Family of choice  
Natural Disaster  
Pretend Couple  
Secret Revealed  
Friends to Lovers  
Revenge Justice  
Vengence  
Competence  
Adulting  
What Happens in Vegas  
Secret Sibling  
Courtship  
Reckoning


	2. Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope: Isolated/Trapped.  
> Harry had defeated Voldemort and just wanted some peace with his girlfriend Hermione. Others wanted more from him and took measures to try and get them.

**Title:** Breaking Free

**Author:** Gypsysue

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kidnapping. 

**Summary:** Harry had defeated Voldemort and just wanted some peace with his girlfriend Hermione. Others wanted more from him and took measures to try and get them.

Trope Bingo - Isolated/Trapped.

* * *

Harry smiled over at Hermione as he placed their dinner on the table. Winky had wanted to cook but Harry had wanted this to be special. 

“This is great, Harry,” Hermione said as she placed her fork down and took up her glass of water.

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry answered, smiling brightly. “I wanted everything to be special.”

The war had been over for only a week and after the initial interviews the first few days, Harry and Hermione had taken to spending as much time alone as they could. 

Things had changed when Ron had left them. They had become a lot closer, before meeting up with Ron again at Hogwarts. Hermione had been livid that he had not even bothered to check the castle for any Horcrux’. He had just hidden in the Room of Requirement and sulked.

Harry barely had time to shield Hermione when the door was blown open. He was momentarily stunned at who was standing there. Molly Weasley was at the front with Ron and Ginny at her side, plus a few members of the now-defunct Order of the Phoenix. 

He could hear Hermione talking to him quickly, urgently, and he knew he had to listen, and he tried, but they took advantage of his surprise and stunned him, and his last thought was of Hermione. 

Defeating Voldemort was one thing, and really Harry never even expected to survive that, but this was a whole other deal. 

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked when they had him secured to a chair in his own house. 

“We wouldn’t be able to if you weren’t so stupid,” Ron taunted him. “All you had to do was claim your inheritance and you could have been protected by the wards…”

“Thanks enough Ronald,” Molly Weasley said, cutting off his rant. “Now Harry dear, we need you to just sign this contract and then we will let you go, okay dear.”

“What contract?” Harry asked.

“Just a little marriage contract is all, so you and Ginny can be together. Hermione is going to sign one for Ronald here.”

“Have you gone crazy?” Harry asked, staring at the group in front of him. 

“You have too much power, you have to be contained, the Headmaster left orders,” a woman he thought was Hestia Jones said.

“I will never sign a contract to marry Ginny, I don’t even particularly like her. And right now, I don’t particularly like any of you.”

“Lock him up, he will come around eventually,” he heard a male, he thought was Sturgis Podmore say.

His mind raced as he paced his small room in Grimmauld Place. They said he wasn’t a prisoner, they said it was for his own safety, as was the marriage contract they were trying to make him sign. He had no wand, and his room had been warded against house elves, he was well and truly stuck. 

He had tried the window over and over again, and the door, to no avail, and his anger was building with every second he was stuck in this miserable place. Marriage contract, inheritance. There was something to that, and he would need to figure it out. He was certain they were after his money, so he had to have more than he thought. 

It was his last thought that pushed him over the edge. Hermione.

She was stuck in here too, he could feel the essence of her magic building in her own anger, so he also knew she was close. Maybe next door, but he could hear nothing. Silencing charms more than likely. He had no idea how long they had been there, locked away, trapped. 

His mind was fuzzy as he tried to think, trying to shake the fog from his brain, to remember something Hermione had said to him, before the betrayal, “think Harry, think,” he muttered as he flopped down onto the bed. 

“ _ Harry, you are not like other wizards, and now with the Deathly Hallows, you are capable of feats others could only dream of. Just remember…”  _

Remember what? 

His frustration was building, and he tried desperately to calm himself, to centre himself, then it clicked, “ _ look inside yourself Harry, find your centre, and when in doubt, let go,”  _ she had whispered to him when they had come for them _.  _

He sat up and crossed his legs, closing his eyes and breathed out slowly. Relax, he thought as he focused on finding his core, just breath.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but he knew the moment he found what he was looking for, and he sunk into his magic, letting it surround him. He felt his head clear and the shackles of older spells and potions just fall away, and when he opened his now glowing green eyes, they were full of anger and pain. 

“Those bastards,” he yelled as he stood up. He pulled his magic into a tight ball and let it go. The house rocked with the strength of it and he felt all the spells containing him shatter under his power. 

“Hermione,” he called as he exited the room, knocking out the guard at his door with just a thought.

“Here Harry,” he heard her call and noticed she was exactly where he thoughts she was. The door disappeared as he walked towards it and Hermione gasped as she saw him. “You did it,” she breathed out in a mixture of awe and relief.

“How about we get out of here?” he asked her as he held out his hand. 

“What about them? They will just come for us again,” Hermione said as she took his hand and felt safe for the first time in a while. 

“I figured we would go to the bank, I will claim my title they are all afraid of and then stuff it down their throats as I press charges against all of them,” Harry said with a grin. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Hermione said with a smile. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, lets,” Harry said as he walked out the front door, the site of their kidnappers unconscious on the floor making him smile. 

Gringotts first, then the DMLE. Yes, that was a good plan, he thought as he took Hermione’s hand and apparated away.

*****


	3. Wish Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope -Found Family/Family of Choice.  
> The only thing Stiles could think when he was thrown down the stairs by Argent was, I wish Harry was here.

**Title:** Wish Magic

**Author:** Gypsysue

**Fandom:** Harry Potter/Teen Wolf

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:**

**Summary:** The only thing Stiles could think when he was thrown down the stairs by Argent was, I wish Harry was here.

Trope Bingo - Found Family/Family of Choice

* * *

As Stiles was shoved down the stairs and turned to face Gerard Argent, the only thing he could think was, ‘I wish Harry was here.’

Finding out he had a cousin on his mother’s side, was wonderful. It was even better when he discovered Harry had magic. Stiles had magic too, but it had been bound somehow, but Stile had faith Harry would figure it out. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening to him and frowned when he spotted Erica and Boyle chained to a metal fence, electricity pouring through them.

He opened his mouth to make one of his usual sarcastic comments when a loud pop interrupted him and a huge smile took over his face. 

“Harry!”

“Hey cousin, need a hand?” Harry asked as he waved his hand causing everyone in the room to freeze but Stiles and the two wolves

“Yes, very much yes,” Stiles said moving to hug his cousin tightly. “Thank God you’re here.”

“How about you tell me what is going on? Seems you missed a bit since our last conversation, but on the upside, your wish magic seems to work. I was out on a date when you called me to you.”

“Sorry,” Stiles said looking rather sheepish. 

“Actually I should thank you, it was going horribly,” Harry said squeezing Stile’s shoulder. “So tell me what’s going on, yeah.”

“Well, it all started when Scott was bitten by a werewolf…” As Stiles told the tale, Harry got paler and paler.

“ Mieczyslaw Stilinski!” Harry exclaimed causing Stiles to lower his head. “Are you telling me you didn’t think to call me at all during any of these life-threatening situations? I have spoken to you regularly in the last, what, six months and you didn’t think to tell me any of this and ask for help?”

“With all you have been through, I didn’t want to drag you into any more drama,” Stiles answered, frowning at Harry.

“Mischief,” Harry said softly, cupping Stiles’s face. “We are family. It took me a while to find out about you and more time to find the courage to meet you and Uncle Noah. But you are my family and I love you, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for either of you.”

“I know,” Stiles said smiling at his cousin. “I love you too, just so you know.”

“Right, so I suppose we should sort this out and then find this Kanima and put him to rights. I guess I can dive into this old gits mind to find what I need, or just use Veritaserum since you don’t seem to know what is going on.”

“It involves Scott somehow, but he hasn’t told me anything.”

“Yes, Scott and I will be having a long conversation about what it means to be a friend,” Harry said frowning at Stiles. “And you and I will be having a conversation about what is acceptable behaviour from a friend. But first, what happened to these two?”

“I don’t know, maybe we should ask them.” Harry smiled at Stiles, use to his ways.

Harry twisted his wrist at the two werewolves, shut off the power, causing both of them to sag in relief.

“Okay, how about you two tell me what happened to you two?” Harry asked as he snapped his fingers and the chains fell away, freeing the two.

“Allison Argent, she shot us and if it wasn’t for Chris, her dad, she would have killed us, smiling while she did it.”

“Are all the Argents wackjobs?” Harry asked causing Stiles to laugh. It was a phrase Harry had picked up from him after all. 

“It would seem so,” Stiles said. 

“Okay, well, what do you two want to do? I think leaving is probably a really bad idea considering everything that is going on. You will more than likely just end up back here.”

Erica and Boyd looked at each other and then turned to Harry, “we want to stay with you,” they both said at the same time.

“Smart choice,” Stiles said. 

****

Harry stood in the warehouse, staring at Scott McCall like he was the lowest form of life and Stiles could tell that if it wasn’t for him, Harry would be snapping Scott’s neck just like he did Gerard’s.

“So the word ‘consent’ means nothing to you?” Harry asked, horrified. “Stiles?” Harry asked as he turned away from the dumbfounded look on Scott’s face. 

“Yeah?” Stiles asked trying not to laugh inappropriately at the look on his cousin’s face.

“I’m concerned about your intelligence,” Harry said before turning away to face the Kanima. “And you,” he said looking at Lydia, “your answer to this mess is a key. Yellow crayon anyone?” Harry added looking concerned at their group’s stupidity.

“I get that reference,” Peter Hale said as he moved forward. Stiles was very uncomfortable with the look the creeper wolf was giving his cousin.

Harry turned to him and smiled brightly before refocusing on the people around him. 

“Worked didn’t it,” Lydia said defensively. 

“I guess it did,” Harry said, smiling at the girl. “But I think that had more to do with what you are and less to do with the key,” Harry added.

“Okay, so here is what’s going to happen,” Harry said, staring everyone down. “The Argents are going to go away, I don’t care where you go, just get the fuck out of Beacon Hill. And Chris, get your psycho daughter some help before she turns into that sister of yours I’ve heard so much about.”

“Who do you think you are….” 

“Push me and you will find your daughter just as dead as your father,” Harry said turning to the man, eyes glowing brightly. 

“Fuck me,” Peter whispered, “and I mean that sincerely,” he added leering at Harry. Stiles was surprised to see a slight blush spread up his cousin’s cheek. 

“There will be no need for hunters in this area anymore,” Harry added, choosing to ignore the hot werewolf for now. “I will be sticking around to make sure Mischief is safe and Beacon Hill’s is protected.”

And maybe getting a hot boyfriend in the mix, Harry thought as he watched the Argents leave, before turning to Scott. He shook his head, what was he going to do about this little asshole. 

He would figure it out, and he would keep Beacon Hill safe, he thought as he moved to Stiles and wrapped his arm around him. For his family.


	4. From Weasleys to Evans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope: Secret Sibling  
> Fred dies, George follows, Death takes notice.

Title: From Weasleys to Evans  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: not the least bit canon-compliant. Time Travel, character death.  
Summary: Fred dies, George follows, Death takes notice.

“Well this just won’t do,” Fred said as he woke up on a completely white platform 9 and ¾. 

“Indeed it won’t,” George added, causing Fred to turn around quickly and look at his brother in shock.

“No, Georgie, what happened?” Fred asked, confused. He knew he had been killed but he thought he had spared George.

“Well, I couldn’t let you have all the fun now Freddie, could I,” George said smiling at his brother.

“I guess not,” Fred said, moving to hug his brother. 

“Twin powers activate,” a voice said from behind them causing both boys to go for their wands. 

“Don’t have a wand do we, Freddie.”

“Seems not Georgie, seems not, But really, can we die twice?” Fred asked amused before turning to face the person who spoke and doing a double-take.

“Uncle Gideon, Uncle Fabian?” Fred and George asked in unison.

“Hello boys,” their Uncle’s said, also in unison.

“We have so many questions,” Fred said.

“But first,” George interrupted, “do you know who the Marauders are?” 

“Hear that Fab, the boys don’t know who the Marauders are.”

“Weird, since they lived with a couple of them for a while,” Fabian added.

“We what now?” Fred and George said together. 

“The Marauders were…”

“Should we tell them?” Gideon asked.

“Maybe, maybe not, let me think about that for a while,” Fabian replied.

“Son of a bi…”

“Hey!” Fabian said, interrupting Fred’s tirade. 

“That’s our mother you’re talking about! Your Grandmother!” Gideon finished.

“Are we that annoying?” Fred asked George with a frown.

“I believe we are,” George answered, a smirk on his face.

“Let’s put them out of their misery,” Gideon said. 

“If you say so brother,” Fabian replied.

“The Marauders were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and that traitor of a rat Peter Pettigrew.”

“James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony and Peter was Wormtail.”

“Did you hear that Fred.”

“I sure did George.”

“Seems we left the map with the rightful heir, can you imagine, Harry Potter was a legacy.”

“Just going to skip over the whole we lived with two Mauraders thing, right George.”

“Right Fred,” George said. “And the fact that Scabbers was a traitor and lived in our house for years.”

“Yes, let’s not think about that,” Fred said, shuddering. “That thing slept with Ron. At least Percy kept him in a cage at night.”

“Now Sirius breaking out of Azkaban makes sense, especially him going after Ron.”

“Right, yes, of course.”

“Alright you two,” Fabian said smiling at his nephews. “You ready to move on?”

“Well, we could do that, but I was thinking that maybe we could, you know, go back,” Fred said, smiling at his Uncles.

“Do you really want to go back?” A new voice asked, causing all four to turn to the new person on the platform.

“Who are you?” George asked.

“I go by many names, but you can call me Death,” Death said.

“And how can we help Lord Death?” Fred asked, bowing slightly, tugging his twin down with him.

“Do you really want to go back?” Death asked again, amused.

“If we can help Harry, then yes,” George said.

“And why do you want to help Harry Potter? What about others?” Death asked, frowning slightly, not that the twins could tell.

“Helping Harry will help others,” Fred said.

“Besides, have you seen the shite he has lived through?” George asked, frowning.

“I have indeed seen the life my Master has lived,” Death answered.

“Master?” All four twins spoke at the same time, causing Death to chuckle. It was the most unpleasant sound they had ever heard.

“Harry Potter is the Master of Death, the holder of my Hallows and more importantly, the descendant of the one Peverell I actually liked,” Death answered.

“His cloak,” Fred said to George.

“Yes indeed, his cloak. He also took the wand from Dumbeldore and the stone from the ring of Gaunt was given to him last. But he should have always had them.”

“Will he have them if we go back?” George asked.

“Yes, I will make sure all the Hallows are cleansed of their dark magics and placed in his Peverell vault.”

“Harry only had his trust vault?” Fred kind of asked.

“No, he was kept from his true heritage. Lord Potter had many vaults, owned many things, but Dumbledore thought he would be better off not knowing what he had, so he would die for the cause. The old man never expected him to live.”

“Son of a bitch, we trusted him,” George yelled.

“But how can we help him? We would have to go back too far to be of any use. We would just be kids,” Fred asked.

“You going back would be the bridge needed to send your Uncles back. Though they would not be Weasley’s if they went back, they would be the long lost Evans twins. Brothers of Lily and Petunia, keep secret from the world, able to take Harry away from Privet Drive.”

“The brothers no one knew about?” Gideon asked.

“Exactly,” Death answered. “Cypress and Sage Evans, wizards.”

“Will we still remember?” Gideon asked.

“Yes, as will Fred and George. I will pass on all the information you need to counter Dumbledores moves. And about Ginny,” Death said looking at Fred and George.

“What about her?”

“She is not meant for Harry Potter, never was. Make sure he keeps her potions to herself this time.”

“NO!!” Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

“Yes,” Death said. “Your mother was very helpful in getting her little girl what she wanted.”

“Well, she did the same thing herself to get Arthur, pity she didn’t realise he couldn’t be accepted as Lord with potions in his system. Bill will have to be reminded to take up the mantel,” Fabian said. 

****

Cypress and Sage walked away from Privet Drive with smiles on their faces and Harry Potter in Cypress’ arms.

“That was fun, Sage,” Cypress said, chuckling. “Did you see the look on her face.”

“I did, brother I did. I look forward to seeing that look on many faces over the years to come. Let’s get to Gringotts and mess us some peoples plans.”

“Let’s.”


End file.
